


【Miflo】熊的报恩

by Hoorai



Category: miflo
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 21:43:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18677917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoorai/pseuds/Hoorai
Summary: 小棕熊florent的奇妙冒险，有关于一个睡前故事。





	【Miflo】熊的报恩

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感源自于英语二模卷的一篇语法题

弗洛朗是一只棕熊。

 

诶呀，在这里可不能纠错。即使弗洛朗已经不再是小棕熊了，站起来比一般的成年人类男性还要高。可是他毛茸茸的，又性格温和，圆润的眼睛总是湿漉漉，像一只可爱的小兔子，所以我们说他是“一只”棕熊。

 

可弗洛朗不是普通的棕熊，他是懂音乐的大棕熊。

 

也许这听上去很奇怪，你会问，为什么动物会懂音乐呢？

 

你只要看看他就能知道（但并没有人说动物不能懂音乐，不过弗洛朗的确是熊里面最懂音乐的那个）。弗洛朗会将树叶卷成小笛子，会拿指甲敲溪水边上大小不一的石头，会给清晨歌唱的鸟儿和声。

 

——啊，说到和声，弗洛朗最喜欢唱歌啦。棕熊的声音一点都不凶，反而甜蜜的很，一边懒洋洋地晒太阳，一边哼着表达惬意心情的舒缓小调。他也可以很摇滚，借着山谷的回声做扩音器，弹起湖上妖精送给他的吉他。

 

他很小心很小心，收起尖锐的爪子，不愿意搞坏森林里稀有的乐器。

 

好多小动物都劝他:你这样太疯狂了！会被猎人抓走的！

 

但他才不在意呢，他巴不得有更多生物听见他的音乐。

 

有一天晚上，他做了一件符合“疯狂”这个描述的事情。

 

森林里的动物们正聚集在河边欣赏月光。而弗洛朗站到一块大岩石上，拨动琴弦，开始带头唱歌。其他动物一时间都愣住了，不过很快大家都意识到这是森林里流传许久的那个曲调，附和起来。声音越来越响亮。说真的，什么狼嚎狐狸叫混在一起，根本算不上好听，但弗洛朗开心极了。

 

不幸的是，幸福是短暂且昂贵的。一声枪响呼啸过天空，一时间场面变得混乱，动物们纷纷逃窜。

 

我们先前提到，弗洛朗是一只成熟的大棕熊了。他被体型束缚，平时大部分时间都缩在窝里作曲，行动并不是很敏捷。不然才不会在逃命的关键时刻摔倒，落进猎人的网。

 

这就是弗洛朗被卖进一个马戏团的前因后果。

 

马戏团的团长买下他，原因很简单，猎人告诉他这头棕熊懂音乐。团长一开始并不愿意相信，毕竟猎人的出价可不小，万一是抬价的骗术呢？

 

于是猎人就放了一小段摇滚。可怜的弗洛朗这时候还不知道他将会遭受什么命运，只觉得人类的音乐真是不错听，有些傻乎乎地坐在笼子里跟着节奏摇摆身体。

 

弗洛朗被押去表演，但可惜团长会错了意，传单上印着:跳舞的熊。虽然弗洛并不讨厌跳舞，但他真的不擅长这个，总是会不小心摔跤。

 

马戏团演出的时间很近了，团长并没有功夫去检验弗洛朗的舞蹈功力。那天来了很多人，都是看到加印的传单，冲着弗洛来的。弗洛朗是这家马戏团里唯一的动物，被放在压轴出场。

 

台下有很多人，弗洛朗很兴奋，但也很紧张，他不知道自己要做什么才好，毕竟没有人去教一头熊怎么跳舞，也没有人告诉弗洛朗他要跳舞。

 

团长还没来得及确定弗洛朗会不会对其他音乐起反应，便放了猎人给他演示时的那段摇滚。

 

弗洛爱惨了这首歌，觉得能和他产生灵魂的共鸣。他手痒痒，忍住自己弹空气吉他的冲动，所以观众们只能看到弗洛朗在小幅度的摇摆。

 

可传单上写的是“跳舞的熊”！弗洛朗这样根本算不上跳舞。长鞭子抽过来，吓了弗洛一跳，一屁股摔在台上。他害怕极了，不知道为什么自己会被打，也不知道他到底要做什么。

 

他是要我唱歌吗？弗洛朗摇摆不定地想。

 

于是他试着伴随音乐哼起来，听过一次他已经记住旋律了。

 

可惜的是人类根本听不懂熊的声音（神奇的是弗洛能听懂人类讲话），只觉得这头熊在舞台上瞎叫唤，根本不会跳舞。

 

观众也很生气，团长更生气。他没有把这归功于自己准备不足，反而怪起猎人，怪起弗洛来。

 

他专门为弗洛朗请了一个训练员。那是额外的价钱，因此如果弗洛朗不能达到他的期待，就会遭受悲惨的命运。

 

弗洛朗的鼻子上，掌心的肉垫上都被穿了铁环，便于训练员控制他。他教弗洛在音乐下转圈圈，打滚，摇摆手臂，如果弗洛做的不好就得吃鞭子。

 

他坐在笼子里，把自己缩成一团，第一次思考他怎么不是一只小兔子，那样就没人抓他了。

 

可是兔子声音太小了，不适合唱歌，他漫无目的地想，不如做头小象。

 

笼子外团长正在大声向马戏团的其他成员喊话。他说，明天有另一个马戏团要来这座城市抢生意了，没准还会派人来打探我们的演出，我们也得塞一个过去看看他们的，还有，给我训练好那头熊，我们就得靠它了。

 

晚上的演出如期而至，上场前弗洛朗被喂了很多好吃的，但训练员的皮鞭就别在腰间，是无声的威胁。

 

弗洛朗前几次训练后的演出反响都不错，今晚也有不少观众来看他。

 

他在台上瞧见第一排有颗耀眼的金黄色，让弗洛回想起森林里的生活来了，动物们经常在晚上一起看星星。

 

那个金发的男人一直专注地盯着弗洛朗看，弗洛朗就更卖力地表演。弗洛很喜欢他，觉得他很漂亮，很满足熊的审美，他想让他高兴。

 

弗洛朗跳舞还是笨手笨脚的，有时候还会扒扒旁边的柱子，从舞台的一端走到另一端。不过弗洛从没停止过歌唱，只要不影响他跳舞，训练员就不会打他，久而久之这也就变成卖点了。

 

演出结束了，大家一起出来谢幕。弗洛朗跟在训练员后面也跑出来，像模像样地学着其他人的样子鞠躬，引得观众发出哄笑。弗洛朗悄悄抬头，看到那个男人也在微笑着拍手，他笑起来也很好看，弗洛心想，像他最爱吃的蜜糖。弗洛希望他明天也会来。

 

他的星星似乎注意到一头熊的视线了，甚至冲熊发射一个飞吻。实际上弗洛不知道这个动作究竟是不是冲着他做的，但他觉得是。幸好人们不知道棕熊也会脸红。

 

弗洛朗意想不到，当晚他就又见到那个男人了。

 

深夜里，弗洛照例把自己蜷缩在笼子的角落，咀嚼今天收到的飞吻。演出很成功，所有人去酒馆大肆庆祝了，没有谁会在意一头熊孤不孤单。

 

他就是这时候来的。敲敲弗洛朗笼子上的铜锁，打出小星星的调子。弗洛朗很快爬起来，使劲贴近他，被铁栏杆拦住去路。

 

“嗨，萨列里大师。”他看了看挂在笼子上的名牌。

 

弗洛朗也不知道这些人给他取这么一个名字的理由，但他不想思考。男人的声音也很好听，弗洛喜欢，像妖精哼唱的摇篮曲，更别提男人还将手穿过栅栏间的缝隙，大胆地摸了摸他的头。弗洛在这里过的并不算好，瘦了不少，毛发也没有以前光滑了。这并不妨碍弗洛朗贪恋地蹭蹭温暖的掌心，要知道，自从出了森林，就再没有谁这么温柔地对待过他。

 

“我叫米开来，是一名马戏团团长。最近来这个镇子巡演。”他自顾自地开始对熊讲话，“我猜你能懂我的，不过不懂也没关系，毕竟要不然我也不会告诉你这些了。”

 

弗洛朗温顺地坐着，等待米开来的下文。

 

“我现在要把你给放走，你对我是个不小的威胁。”米开来表情严肃，弗洛被诓的一愣一愣，反应不过来他说了什么。

 

“这听上去让我像个坏蛋。”他说着，灵活地开始撬弗洛笼子上的锁，“我很不屑于用这种手段摧毁对手，毕竟他们其他的表演真是太无趣了，就是在侮辱我的眼睛。根本用不着我出马，观众们自然能分别孰好孰坏。”

 

他打开笼子的门:“但是我还是要救你，你是头摇滚熊，我能看出来。你唱歌很好听，我挺喜欢，不过跳舞可能不适合你。把你放在这就是谋杀一个音乐家。”他也看到弗洛身上的伤了。

 

弗洛朗还是没怎么反应过来，表情呆滞一动不动。

 

米开来看他没反应，冲他张开双臂:“现在，你可以回森林唱歌啦。”

 

弗洛朗知道他听不懂自己的语言，就给了米开来一个大大的熊抱。走的时候还恋恋不舍的回头看他。

 

瞧见弗洛朗的身影消失在不远处的森林里，米开来才挠了挠自己的脸颊问自己，干嘛对着头熊说这么多话，还觉得熊能听懂。

 

 

 

弗洛朗站在湖水前看自己:柔顺的棕发，笔挺的西装，手中怀抱一束鲜花，除了看上去表情有点不自在，都挺好，帅气一小伙。

 

他回来那天把森林里的伙伴们都吓坏了，围着他团团转，索性弗洛身上并没有什么大伤，他们都以为弗洛朗是和猎人搏斗打赢的英雄。

 

弗洛朗没有告诉他的动物朋友们他去马戏团的事情，但他把这些都告诉了居住在森林深处的魔女。她平时总是像所有动物的好姐姐，笑起来甜甜的，会和妖精一起开茶会，能听得懂所有动物的语言，还把弗洛写的曲子翻译下来抄成谱。

 

但这一次弗洛朗可不是单单要找她倾诉的，他想让她把自己变成人类。魔女玛伊瓦吓了一跳，但还是温柔地劝他，因为一旦变成人类就再也不能变回来了。

 

“我想报恩...”弗洛朗不好意思地对爪子，“而且您看呀，变成人类我就能唱那些我那些曲子了。”

 

魔女拗不过小熊的甜蜜攻击，对他施魔法。她的魔力还不够，藏不住小熊头上毛茸茸的熊耳朵，就又给他变了一顶圆边的毛毡小礼帽。

 

森林里的动物们听说他要外出了，往他的包里塞了好多甜果子和蜂蜜，魔女给了他足够买票的钱。

 

他带着吉他，抱着精灵给的花束离开了森林。

 

可他不知道米开来的马戏团昨天刚刚离开，去了隔壁镇子演出。

 

人类的身体太不方便，靠果子根本不能填饱肚子。于是弗洛朗在路边弹吉他唱歌挣些小钱。现在人类能听懂他的歌声了，他们也很喜欢弗洛自己写的歌。

 

等到弗洛终于追上马戏团的脚步，他狠下心来买了最前排的票子，就坐在米开来以前看他的那个位置。他说的对，米开来的马戏团比他以前待过的那个好多了，所有人都是为了梦想，为了爱在做自己喜欢的事情。

 

演出结束了。弗洛朗站起来，发自内心地献上掌声与欢呼。他看到有人往台上扔玫瑰，就大胆又笨拙地爬上舞台，将手中的花束递给站在正中央的米开来，带着点腼腆的笑。

 

已经过了许多天，但妖精们给他摘的花永远不会凋谢。他将花束和自己一起献上。

 

 

 

“后来呢，后来呢，Florent哥哥？”孩子们围着青年，迫不及待地问。

 

“很晚了，Flo，放孩子们去休息吧。”金发的男人端着烛台悄声走进来，“我给你把吉他保养好啦。”

 

“谢谢你，Mikele，”Florent在此起彼伏的抱怨声中合上书本，站起来，接过吉他，“明天再讲吧，现在我给大家唱一支摇篮曲，我们去睡觉了，好吗？”


End file.
